NeS2 Post 1758
In NeS2 Post 1758 Britt the Legend takes Britt and his crew to Hibernia in their search for Nyneve. They find her at the Kissing Stone where she is trying to get magical powers by kissing the rock. She reveals that she has been searching for The Commander and is on his trail so Britt suggests they find him and ask him to join in Cathia's quest for world conquest. To get inside the castle they have to slip by two overly talkative guards and then trick a maid into thinking they are there for an audit. Tiarna Deas-Mhumhain, the ruler of the castle, suddenly arrives and turns out to be the Commander himself, but changed into a NeSferatu like Askia. He doesn't want to join them or be turned back into a human and wants to turn Britt. Cathia rescues Britt but in their escape attempt, Nyneve gets left behind and is, instead, turned into a NeSferatu - whose name translates as Count Desmond. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter Eight Britt the Legend: Chapter Eight The trieme bumped up onto a beach in southern Ireland, or Hibernia as our crew knew the land. Arriving in the lands of Deas-Mhumhain - translating as South Munster by modern English parlance - the heroes headed to the nearest town in search of their quarry. Britt: "Wait, did someone just say this place is called MONSTER!?" Septimus: "Pretty sure he said Munster." Britt: "Just because you change one letter of a word, doesn't mean you're saying something else." Septimus: "Like... w4ng!" Britt: "Exactly." Septimus: "B4lls. Peniz. Deek. Co--" Imperator: "We all got it, Septimus." Britt: "Bit of a fixation with male genitalia you have there, Septimus..." Septimus: "I'm going through a very confusing period of my life, Britt." Britt: "Do you need to talk about it?" Septimus: "Exactly, yes. Yes I do." Britt: "... It's going to involve male genitalia, isn't it? Maybe you could talk to Imperator about it? She's a great... listener." Septimus: "You think so?" Septimus looked at Cathia Imperator with concern. Septimus: "Do you think... she really is a... she... under all that leather?" Britt and Septimus stare at the Armenian woman, who begins to show signs of discomfort shortly before hurling a rock at them. After fleeing a short way, Britt and Septimus continue their discussion. Britt: "I assume she's a woman. Either that or she's a very pretty man." Septimus looked from Imperator to his "wife", Dave. Septimus: "It's not like it could get any worse..." Dave: "We're almost at the town of Blarney! Come on, husband of mine!" Septimus was unceremoniously carted off by his wife, and away from Imperator. Imperator herself drew closer to Britt. Imperator: "You told Septimus to talk to me about his marital problems, didn't you?" Britt: "Uh... would I do such a thing!?" Imperator: "Do it again and I'll strangle you with your own toga." Britt: "You're very mean at times, you know that?" Imperator: "Toga. Neck. Death." She pointed a warning finger at Britt as she strode off. Britt grumbled to himself, not just because he had been threatened but also he was now reminded of how bloody cold he was in his toga. The wind kept whooshing up to his nethers. As the band of Roman-Durotriges enter the small town they are met mostly with gasps and surprise. Soon the Durotriges crewmen were jabbering in Celtic languages with the townsfolk to get them information and somewhere to stay. It was soon revealed that the townsfolk knew exactly who they were talking about and that the "crazy foreign girl" was currently kissing a stone. Britt: "A... stone? Is that a euphemism?" Dave: "Apparently not. It's an actual stone that she's snogging. Someone said it gives you special powers." Britt: "Kind kind of powers?" Dave: "No idea. Let's go and find out!" Britt: "Right. To the Kissing Stone!" They find the mysterious stone in the middle of a field and, as they approached, they could see Nyneve atop of the rock - puckering up. Even when they drew close, she didn't remove from her efforts. Britt: "Maybe you should... get a room?" Nyneve: "Rock's too heavy to shift..." Imperator: '"And why exactly ''are you tonguing a rock?" '''Nyneve: "This rock is supposed to grant the kisser a silver tongue! Able to convince anyone to do whatever I please!" They stand and watch her for a while. Septimus: "I think you're doing a bit more than just kissing there, Nyneve." Nyneve: "It's not working, so I'm trying to please the rock!" She suddenly stopped and stared at her friends. Nyneve: "Maybe... it did work... and now I can see ghosts..." Britt walked over to her and she looked straight up at him. Nyneve: "Is it nice to be dead, Britt?" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, warm and very-much-alive hug. She sat, shocked, for half a minute before she returned the hug in a death-grip fashion. Then she kissed him, all over his face, amidst laughing. Septimus: "You know, kissing Britt would probably'' lower'' your intelligence, not increase it..." Dave: "Maybe these two and the rock should be getting a room?" Nyneve: "How are you alive, Britt! I cried for you for months, you rotten basturd." Britt: "I was... maybe dead? Or maybe asleep. I think I was sleeping... for three years." Nyneve: "Yeah, because that sounds totally believable..." Britt: '''"You believed kissing a rock would grant you a magical tongue." '''Septimus: "Maybe it did, but her tongue's magical talents lie in a different set of skills? Eh? Eh?" Imperator: "I wonder if I could lift that rock and drop it on you..." Dave: "My Septimus doesn't need to kiss a rock to get those kinds of powers, right my love?" Septimus' face turned stark white. Britt and Nyneve get up off the rock and dust each other down. Unlike Britt, who had kept his traditional Roman attire, Nyneve had "gone native" and was wearing animal hide and, in particular, trousers. Britt: "Those are very effeminate, Nyneve. Aren't you... embarrassed?" Septimus: "But Britt, all the men here wear them too!" Britt: "Oh really!? I thought there were just a lot of women here!" Nyneve: "By the gods, Britt! Most of the men here have beards!" Everyone, bar Dave, shifts uncomfortably. Britt: "Right... moving on!" Nyneve: "Actually, why are you even here? Don't tell me you came all the way to Hibernia just to find me?" Britt: "Of course I did!" Nyneve looked at Britt with wide and impassioned eyes. Britt: "Uh... is that a bad thing? Please don't cry..." Once again she wrapped her arms around her old, formerly deceased, friend. Imperator: "Okay, even I'm beginning to feel a bit awkward." Britt: '''"Forgive us for having a very real and emotional reaction to events, Cathia." '''Imperator: "We've got adventuring to get on with! Not to mention a world to conquer!" Britt: '''"Why're you in Hibernia, Nyneve? I thought you were from Briton?" '''Nyneve: "Actually I was tracking our old friend... The Commander." Britt stopped dead in his tracks. Britt: "What!?" Nyneve: "After I arrived in my homeland I started hearing rumours of a strange Roman man that travelled through the area on his way to South Munster, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. The dead were all killed by wounds to the neck and blood was... everywhere." Britt: "... but only one man? Not Askia?" Nyneve shook her head. Britt: "Maybe... maybe he could be convinced to join us on our quest to conquer the world..." Septimus: "Uh... are you still talking about the guy that murdered a load of people?" Britt: "He was a great military commander until a... sickness... took over him. I do believe we could turn him back, or help him control his darkness. If he could join us he could probably win your war for you, Cathia." Imperator: "Well I like the sound of that. But if he proves to be a danger, you should know... I won't hesitate to cut him down." Britt glanced at Nyneve before he gave Imperator an affirmative nod of agreement. Britt: "Nyneve, can you lead us to him?" Nyneve: "Of course. I just... wanted to get the power from this rock. I could convince him to become good again if only it worked!" Britt looked at the rock. ' Septimus:' "You're not actually going to--" Britt: "When in Rome!" Septimus: "We just left there!" Britt kissed the rock. We find the book Britt the Legend has been left open on the end table beside Arkng Thand's armchair in the White House library. Instead he is across the room on a personal computer. Yes. Thand in a on a computer. Arkng Thand: "WikipediaWikipedia article, Wikipedia. is an incredibly useful tool. Just wanted to look up this Blarney StoneBlarney Stone article, Wikipedia.. Turns out it's a real stone! Who knew? Might be a good artefact to add to my... collection..." He gets up from the PC and get back to reading. The group was soon standing outside a small, dark castle. Even in the Iron Age, the castle was worn and crumbling. Narrow flags billowed in the wind, though they were empty of all sigils - just black and tattered. Septimus: "Just to bring up that word again. Monster!!" Two soldiers stood outside the castle gate, looking very bored. As the group approached, they demanded that the halt. They were wearing iron age armour and had simple axes for weapons. Soldier #1: "Oi, you lot. Bugger off!" Soldier #2: "You tell 'em, Soldier #1. Little blighters." Soldier #1: "Thanks for your support, Soldier #2. The cretins'll soon realise they're never gonna be getting past us." Soldier #2: "Couldn't agree with you more, Soldier #1. We that have such keen eyes and skills of detection can spot peasant beggars a million miles off." Soldier #1: "Though I couldn't agree with you more, Soldier #2, I have to say in this case it would be unnecessary. One would be able to smell the stench of these yobbos long before they came into sight." Soldier #2: "Too true, Soldier #1. Now, shall we shoo the penniless scum or would you like to stick 'em with your axe?" Soldier #1: "As much as I'd like nothing better than to impale my axe in someone's skull, Soldier #2, you understand that our master dislikes to draw attention to this 'ere castle. Prefers the quiet life out here. Not that I blame him and all." Soldier #2: '''"Fair enough then, Soldier #1. Then we ought to threaten the little bleeders sufficiently as to equate the prospects of axe-skulling, without actually having to follow through with said act." '''Soldier #1: "Right!" The two soldiers returned their gaze to find no-one there. ' Soldier #2:' "They're buggered off!" Inside the castle, our band of merry men--'' '''Imperator:' "And women!" Dave: "Exactly!" Everyone stared at Dave. Dave: '''"What? Girl powerGirl Power article, Wikipedia.!" Everyone's spines quiver. '''Maid: "Oi, what're you lot doin' in 'ere?" Britt: "Uh... We're here to... for the, ah.... audit." Maid: "What's an audit?" Britt: "Something very, very complicated and long-winded that your pretty little brain wouldn't understand." Maid: "Oh right. Tiarna Deas-Mhumhain says the same thing to me all the time." Britt: '"Tiarna Deas-Mhumhain...?" '' Britt worked his mouth, finding this foreign language incredibly difficult to get his mouth around. He swore there weren't this many sounds that the human tongue could make. '''Maid: "You don't know the name of the master?" Britt: "Oh right! Sorry, I wasn't sure where we were on our list of people we needed to audit today! Let me see..." Britt checked a blank piece of papyrus. ' Britt:' "Right. Yes. There we are. We must have skipped... Mr... Poopypants... from Castle... WaterCloset..." ' Maid:' "That must be one of them northerners. Weird people them lot. Just listen to those names, am I right!?" Britt: '"Very, very'' right." '''Maid: "I'll let the master know you're 'ere then so you can get on with your audit!" Britt: "Cheers." The maid toddled off and our merry men--'' '''Imperator & Dave:' "AHEM!" ''-- breathed a sigh of relief.'' They had to wait just a few minutes before a dark shadow appeared in the large archway leading out of the main hall. A deep sense of fear suddenly struck Britt and his mind flashed back to the courtyard - repeating the downfall of his hero, The Commander, over and over. The figure wore Celtic hide and furs, culminating in a long fur cloak made of wolves. His hair was still shaved short though, reminding Britt of that militaristic style beneath the new barbarian attire. Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "What are you doing here?" Britt: "Well--" Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "Wait. You! I know you!" The man stepped out of the archway and into clear view of the hall. He approached Britt quickly and grabbed his face. Their eyes met and the man that was once The Commander stared deep into Britt's face. Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "I do you know... boy!" Britt: "That's right. You saved my life once. And the life of my friend, Nyneve." Tiarna Des-Mhumhain looked to Nyneve. Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "Girl..." Septimus: "Can we stop with the creepiness yet? It's freaking me out..." Imperator: "I'm surprised anything can freak you out any more..." Imperator glanced from Septimus to Dave and back. ' Septimus:' "I'm learning to compartmentalise my mind and put locks on certain compartments. Then barriers, boulders, trees and anything else my mind can conjure for defence." Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "Why are you both here?" Britt: "We were there when Askia--" Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "DON'T--! Don't speak his name in my presence!" Britt: "You... don't like him?" ' Tiarna Des-Mhumhain:' "I loathe him, fear him, love him. He is my father and my teacher but also the one that dragged me down into this... darkness." Britt: "Can you control... yourself?" The NeSferatu smiled and his deep voice rattled through Britt's mind. Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "Aaaah, spoken by one who has not tasted the essence of life itself. The blood is the only thing I live for, Britticus. It is the only sanctuary I have left from my eternal torment. I wouldn't want to control it. When I am not drinking I am in despair. Only when I feel the blood of human life do I find respite from the pain of my existence." Tiarna Des-Mhumhain's hands were still upon Britt's cheeks and his fingers toyed with Britt's tanned skin, then his neck. Behind Britt, Cathia Imperator had drawn her daggers as inconspicuously as she possibly could. ' Britt: '"But what if you could find a new meaning to your life, Commander? You wouldn't need a sanctuary. You wouldn't need to hurt other people." Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "Other people, Britticus? My dear boy. I am no longer people. I am NeSferatu. I am a monster!" Septimus: "What have I been saying all along, eh?" Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "It is... lonely, Britticus..." Britt: "Then join us! We'll help you!" Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "You could never even begin to understand the darkness growing within my dead heart. It is growing and growing. My hunger grows stronger and stronger. There's only one way you could ever understand me. You would have to join me. Become NeSferatu..." Britt: "Sorry, Commander. I truly am. I do not wish for it." Tiarna Des-Mhumhain: "Neither did I." Imperator: "I've had enough! Take your hands off of him, foul creature!" Britt: "Cathia!" But the NeSferatu didn't release Britt, even when Britt tried to move away. Then struggled. Britt: "C-C-Commander! Let me go!" ' Tiarna Des-Mhumhain:' "Fate must have led you to me, Britticus. A link to my past. I will make you, that lost boy who needed me all those years ago... I will make you my son and we will live here together... for eternity." Imperator: "NEVER!!" Cathia Imperator threw one dagger straight at Tiarna Des-Mhumhain with such accuracy that the dagger missed Britt's own head and plunged into the NeSferatu's shoulder. The impact knocked Tiarna Des-Mhumhain back and weakened his grip on Britt enough that the young man was able to escape and retreat. Confusion ensued as the crewmen all began to attack the night-stalker. For the first time, Britt could see the terrible power of Askia reflected in The Commander. The NeSferatu tore through two men, forcing his arm straight through both of their chests at once, with his other hand he yanked the knife from his shoulder. He grabbed another crewman by his skull and crushed it with a single hand. Britt: "RUN AWAY!" Upon hearing Britt's voice, Tiarna Des-Mhumhain stalked towards him and ignored all those who began to run. Britt took a few steps backwards, fear gripping his soul. Imperator: "Stupid!" She fired an arrow that flew through the crowd of fleeing people and managed to lodge itself in the leg of Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. Without waiting to see what happened next, Imperator ran to the frozen Britt and hoisted him over her shoulder as though he were a sack of sand. Britt saw Tiarna Des-Mhumhain rip the arrow from his leg with a cry of pain and anger but even as he set his eyes on Britt and Imperator, Britt realised that the NeSferatu had seen a new target. Britt: '"WAIT! CATHIA! STOP! SAVE NYNEVE!!" ''Imperator glanced back. Only Nyneve was left in the hall, caught in the clutches of Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. The chances of successful rescue processed rapidly in her brain and the conclusion was - continuing running like Hell. They burst through the castle gates, each door knocking the two soldiers out. Britt tried to fight his way out of Imperator's arms, but she simply held tighter still. Though a part of Britt was astonished at the strength of this woman, his mind was desperately willing Nyneve to escape. To run after them. But even at such a distance Britt could still see her being held by Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. He saw the moment. The blood. The exchange... the loss of Nyneve, Britt's greatest and oldest friend... 'Arkng Thand: '"I wonder if Britt would have felt differently if he knew that she, technically, outlived even him..." Arkng Thand is now dressed in a dressing gown as evening peers through the windows of the library. He takes out a pipe and begins smoking. '''Arkng Thand: "I don't indulge often, but I have a feeling this book may take a while..." Britt lay in the foetal position. He had cried himself dry, now he just lay in silence. He wasn't sure what he should do about Imperator. He should be grateful, but instead he resented and hated her. Britt felt he should have died there. It was him that The Commander wanted. Nyneve died in his place... Besides Imperator, Britt cursed the gods. He wondered if this was Zeus' price for the favour he granted. Why had they not saved Nyneve from the evil plague that ravaged The Commander's soul? But mostly, he hated himself. ---------- Back in the castle, Nyneve woke up. Maid: "'Ello love! Seems you had a bit of a fall, the master tells me! There's a wet towel by your bed if you start to feel a bit hot. I'll go cook you up some soup!" Nyneve sat up and clutched at her bare beck. No wound. It had already healed. She felt different, she felt... powerful. Nyneve: "Maid, wait! I... I don't speak the local language very well. What does Tiarna Des-Mhumhain mean? I get the impression it's a title, right?" Maid: "Your from Briton, right? I suppose it would translate, literally, into... erm... Count Desmond." Arkng Thand looks up to the NeS Readers. Arkng Thand: "I wonder who saw that coming?" References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post